Erik and Christine
by laurenpenman
Summary: Christine rescues Erik from the gypsies and they live with her father, Gustave and his mother, Madeleine. But what happens when they are torn apart forever? Will they ever meet again? E/C will come later. Will go into POTO and LND but with changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Comments**: I haven't a name for it yet, so for now it is simply called Erik and Christine. Christine is about 10 and Erik would be 11. I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM! IF I DID I WOULD BE ALW OR GL, AND WELL, I'M NOT. Enjoy! Lauren. :D x 

**Christine's POV**

Father was taking me to the circus today. I was ever so excited! We were to be going all day, just the two of us. I could not contain my excitement as I was bobbing up and down on my father's lap as we sat by the piano. I traced the musical notes on the music sheets as we waited. Sighing, I looked around the small room. It was my father's beautiful "music" room, I saw his violin, it was perched ever so gracefully on a stand, awaiting my father's gentle touch. Once again I sighed, and turned to face my father.

"Father dear, when are we leaving?" I asked. I was ever so impatient.

"Christine, my darling, look outside," My father pointed out the window, "The carriage has arrived for us. Go fetch your coat, my dear." He smiled at me as I bound upstairs to get my coat. I was so excited I had almost forgotten my precious scarf and gloves.

"Ready, Father!" I squealed in joy and ran back down to my father, who took me in his arms and twirled me around. Next thing I knew we were in the carriage and on our way. Won't this be fun?

**Erik's POV**

The whip came down again and again. Oh, the pain! The pain was unbearable. I was forever crying, so much infact I fear I have ran out of tears. Fresh wounds appeared and re-opened old wounds. I clutched the toy monkey closer to my chest and braced myself for the next strike. The pain! Oh, I could not stop the tears flowing as I cried out loud.  
"The Devil's Child!" It was Javert. How I hated that gypsy. I turned my head ever so slightly and saw all those fools who had come to see me. 'The Devil's Child...'  
Then I heard them.  
The laughter, the taunts, the screams of delight as Javert pulled the sack of my head and my hideous face was shown to all. I wept uncontrollably. How I hated this face!  
"Beware, the Devil's Child!"  
"Hey you, boy! I got your nose!" One man cackled.  
I was used to these taunts by now, but not what I heard next.  
"Father, that poor, poor boy! Can't we save him! We must help him! Oh, father, please!"  
It was a young girl, perhaps younger than I. I looked up and saw her. Her face was beautiful.  
No, not just her face but everything about her. The way her soft brown curls wrapped around her shoulders, the way she looked at me lovingly, and her eyes... Oh, her eyes! I slowly got to my feet and walked to the bars of my cage. I could now see that she was crying. The poor girl! I hope I had not caused those tears.  
"D..don't cry..please." I managed a mere whisper. I looked up and now saw that she was walking closer to me. I also noticed that the crowd was fading. I looked up at her and was mesmerized by her beauty. Now she was right in front of me! She asked my name.  
"M...my name is...E...Erik...And, yours?" I managed to get the words out. It was difficult as there was no need to speak here. Although, I had been singing recently...  
"Christine," The girl whispered, "Now please listen to me, Erik, I'm going to return tonight and I'm going to rescue you." And with that she was gone.  
"Wait!" I shouted, but it was no use. She had gone...

**Comments:** I know its short but, what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Comments:** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, IF I DID I WOULD BE ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER OR GASTON LEROUX OR SUSAN KAY, AND I'M NEITHER OF THOSE. Anyways, enjoy!

**Erik's POV**

I had a taste of joy...or was this happiness? I could not tell for I had experienced neither. But as soon as Christine said that she would save me my heart filled with something. Something warm and gentle. Perhaps it was love...

I sat in my cage, against the cold metal bars, singing to myself. I looked to my right and saw the crumbs and empty cup. I sighed. Perhaps I could have proper food for once. I looked through the bare roof of the cage and saw the beautiful stars, and the moon.  
I wondered what time she would come, and if she would come. I gasped. What if she had lied to me? Oh, I could not bare to live here anymore! Not in this horrid place. Not after what my mother and father did to me...

_Flashback - Erik's POV [Age 7]_

"Erik, we shall be going to the circus today. Get your things together. Now."

"Really, papa, really? The circus?" I could not understand what I could have done to possibly deserve a trip to the circus. I ran upstairs and yanked my only jacket from my Mother's wardrobe. I looked in the mirror and paused. Was...was I smiling?  
I almost tripped going back down because I was so excited. I saw my Father at the door. "Father?"

"Go say goodbye to your Mother," he grumbled at me, looking away. He was always so moody.

"Yes, father," I sad sadly, frowning as I walked off.

I tiptoed to the kitchen and saw my mother cooking tonight's meal. She was so busy she didn't notice me. As usual...

"Mother?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper.

"Yes, Erik?" She turned and looked me in the eyes, something she would never usually do. She seemed somewhat different today.

"Papa says I'm to say goodbye." I shuffled my feet on the hard flooring, and looked up at her nervously.

"Goodbye, Erik." She said plainly, not smiling.

"Goodbye, Mama." I smiled at her. Something I had never done before. She gasped.

I stood still, waiting, but she went back to her cooking.

"Mother?" I asked again, louder this time.

My mother sighed. "Yes, Erik. What is it, dear?"

"C...could I...could I have...a cuddle? P...please?" I looked at my toes then back up at my mother.

"Yes, dear." She smiled and bent down and gave me a quick cuddle. I was about to kiss her cheek when she pulled away.

"Goodbye, Erik." And with that she went back to washing the cutlery.

Frowning, I left and saw my father at the door. "Come along, Erik, we're leaving."

I could not stop thinking about my mother during the whole journey. What had I said to make her feel that way?  
It was my face, I thought, this horrid face. This uncomfortable mask that hurts so much. I looked up at my Father, he looked quite sad. I had never saw my Papa sad, only drunk. I shuddered at the thought.

"We're here." The carriage driver announced, stepping down of the horse to open our door. My father did not give him any money, I wondered why.

"Father..." I began, but then my Father suddenly snapped at me.

"You listen to me, boy! You...you filthy little maggot! This is your new home from now on!" He dragged me out the carriage and flung me to the ground, then he picked me back up by ear.

"Father! What...?" I gasped. What had caused this?

My father slapped me hard across the face and I fell to the ground, crying. I saw a fat, bearded man approach us, surrounded by sinister looking men.

"Ah, Javert! This is...the boy. My money, if you please." My father seemed almost smug about it. Was he selling me?

"Skinny little devil ain't he? Come along boy." Javert said grabbing me by the shirt collar. He snapped his fingers and a younger man came running with a bag of Franc's for my father, who snatched them as soon as they came into his view.

"Why, father, why?" I moaned, tears staining the inside of my mask.

"You are the Devil's Child, that's why. Me and your mother have been trying to get the devil out of you since you were born!" He spat at me, "Obviously we have failed, so these kind gypsies have decided to help with the matter. Goodbye, Erik." He spat my name at me and climbed into the carriage.

"Father!" I cried, "Father! Wait, please! Father, dear! Father!" I slumped to the dirty ground, it was no use. He had gone...

_End Flashback_

I continued to stare at the beautiful stars, tears now running down my cheeks and onto my bare chest.

"Why..." Was all I managed to say.

**Christine's POV**

"Please, stop." I said to the carriage driver.

"Yes, child, here we are." He spoke, and patted my head. He helped me out the carriage and I asked him to wait for me.

We had stopped at the top of a small hill, down the bottom was the circus. I shuddered at that thought of those horrible gypsies.  
I set off, and discovered a footpath leading to the cage's. I silently tiptoed around till I saw his cage.

Erik.  
My heart leapt at the sight of the poor boy.

His body looked as though it would most likely snap any second. His upper and lower rib-cages were clearly visible and I could see the awful criss-crossing scars across his back, some old and some new, as fresh blood ran down his back. I could see his entire backbone, it looked as though it wanting to get free of his skin. I shivered at the thought. He had the sack off his head. And from a distance he looked fine. But as I got closer I could start to see his deformity. His entire nose was missing, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of his face. His eyes were two different colours, one a dark shade of amber and the other a beautiful blue. His lips somewhat curved upwards at one side, and his lower lips were painfully thin. His cheekbones were entirely visible and he had light veins dancing across his scarred flesh. His hair was very dark, long and matted, in need of a good cut. He also needed a good nose-wipe, and a bath.

"Erik." I whispered as I approached him.

He turned and his sad little face lit up.

"C...Christine!" He whispered back, crawling to the bars of the cage. His face was so thin it could fit through the bars. He tilted his head and smiled at me, and I saw tears of joy in his sad eyes. Oh, those eyes!

"Have you come to rescue me?" He whispered, almost doubting my presence. He never took his miss-matched eyes of my face.

"Yes, Erik." I smiled and held up a set of keys. How I got them was down to sheer luck.

He gasped as he saw the keys and then gave me a quick grin.

I ran to the padlock and opened it as quickly as I could. He scurried out, with no belongings. He was fairly small, perhaps the lack of food and size of the cage had decreased his growth.

"What about your toy monkey?" I asked. Perhaps he had forgotten it due to the sudden excitement of escaping.

"Gustave!" He gasped and ran back inside to grab his only friend, clutching it to his bare chest. He tiptoed back out and I took his cold hand. I guided him as we ran back up to the top of the hill and into the carriage. I gave a sigh of relief as we had escaped without the gypsies catching us.

As we sat down and the carriage took off, I asked Erik his age.

"I...I don't know my age," He sighed," I was 7 when I came here..." He thought for a moment. " I think I may be eleven." He shivered, and asked me.

"Oh, I'm only ten." I shrugged. Eleven! He looked no older than eight or nine!

I bent down to a bag I had prepared earlier and brought out a blanket and gave it to Erik. He wasn't quite sure how to use it so I wrapped it around him, and I smiled as I saw him blushing.

"Where are we going, Christine?" He murmured, looking around helplessly.

"To my house. We can live with my Father, he has the same name as your toy monkey. Gustave." I smiled.

We arrived and I paid the driver with some of my savings's. That vocal teacher could wait, I sighed.

"Don't worry, Erik. My father won't be home until tomorrow, he is doing a concert tonight."

His face lit up. "A c...concert? Oh, what instrument does he play?"

"The violin, and the piano. But papa much prefers the violin. He is so very talented." I smiled, thinking of my Father.

"I..I can play the violin and the piano too..." He whimpered, wanting attention.

"Sorry Erik, I was just thinking of my Father. Let's get you inside." I sighed.

I unlocked the door and led him upstairs to the bathroom. I started to pour the warm water in that I had prepared before I left. It took a while before Erik knew what was going on.

"Am I having a bath?" He moaned.

"Yes, Erik, you have to have one." I laughed. "Its ready."

He sighed and yanked of his dirty shorts, the only piece of clothing he owned. I blushed as he stood before me, naked. He looked at me, confused. "W...what?" He asked nervously, looking around the room.

"I've never seen a naked boy before." I giggled, but I didn't look away like other girls would.

He blushed, and climbed into the bath. He didn't seem to mind what I had said. Suddenly he cried out as the water and soap stung his wounds.

"Oh, Erik! I'm sorry, I forgot about your cuts!" I moaned and urged him to lie with his back not in the water. "I'll see to these later." I reassured him.

His fragile body was filthy. I scrubbed his body to wipe all the dirt and mud from him. When I was happy with that, I set to work on his hair.

"Done." I said and urged him to come out the bath. I wrapped him in a large towel and patted him dry. I had borrowed some boy's clothes from my friend's house as she has a brother. Once he was almost dressed for bed, I urged him to sit on a chair and I attended his wounds. I gently washed them out and rubbed some cream on his skin. I wrapped some bandages around his chest too. I then began to work on his hair. I was almost past his shoulders! I cut it short so it stopped just below where his neck began. And I cut the sides short against his cheeks. I gave him a small fringe, but he told me he didn't want such hair in that place. So I chopped it off and left him with short, spiky hair. He seemed to like it.

"Thank you Christine!" He gushed and clung to me like a lost child. I stroked his newly cut hair and suggested we get some sleep.

"What about my face?" He moaned, clutching his cheeks.

"We'll get you a mask tomorrow. But I personally don't think you need one." I smiled.

Once I was in bed and Erik had gone to the toilet, I heard him crying. The poor thing, I hope I hadn't said anything to upset him. I heard him walk into the room. He took one look at the lone bed and his odd bottom lip trembled.  
"C...can't I sleep with you?" He whimpered, clutching the monkey.

How could I resist? "Yes, Erik, of course you can." I smiled and lifted the duvet up. He cuddled into the soft duvet and I saw the head of the monkey pop up and lie on the pillow, alongside Erik's unmasked face. He looked me in the eye and sang:

_You look so beautiful,_  
_So very beautiful,_  
_Like a queen in a book..._

He had the voice of an angel! Oh, I could not hold back those tears as he sang to me and that sweet, innocent voice. I decided to sing back:

_You too are beautiful,_  
_So very beautiful..._

But I stopped as Erik edged closer to me and clung to me. "Goodnight Christine..." He whispered.

"Goodnight Erik."


	3. Chapter 3

**Christine's POV**

I woke to a soft, soothing melody. I could tell straightaway that it was the violin. I gasped. I sat up in my small bed. Was my father home? Where was Erik? Not in bed, I thought; as I looked to my right hand side. I approached the doorway and listened to the captivating melody. It was so beautiful, like nothing I had ever heard before. I gasped. It must be Erik! I dashed downstairs and then I saw him. He was playing the violin ever so gracefully; as if it was an extension of his arm. I was mesmerized by the music, so much so that I did not hear him stop playing and call my name. He ran towards me and gave me an affectionate cuddle, nuzzling into me. I felt like his mother!

"Erik," I wept, stroking his soft dark hair, "That was...incredible. What is it?" I stroked his little cheek, and he gasped.

"I haven't named it yet." He then sighed, looking at his toes. He was quite the adorable child.

I knelt down beside him. "You composed that yourself?" I asked, amazed by his talent.

"Yes. That was my very first composition, when I was four." He shrugged, as if his talents occurred in everybody. "I think I shall call it 'Christine'." He smiled and looked up at me, his lonely eyes full of hope. My heart went out to him.

"Thank you, Erik. I think you and papa shall get on very well together. Can you play the piano too?" I asked. Was there no limit to his talents?

"Yes, Christine! I shall play for you!" He frantically ran to the piano and slid his fragile body onto the stool. "I shall play 'Der Hölle Rache' by Mozart. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Erik, I would love it but don't you need sheet music?" I replied, surely he couldn't remember the whole score of that aria!

He started playing; I was amazed by his enthusiasm and his memory for he had no sheet music whatsoever. Then he...he started to sing!

_Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen,  
Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her..._

Oh, his beautiful voice! None could match his innocent soprano voice as he effortlessly hit the demanding high notes. I was in awe, he was an incredible boy. Was...was this admiration...or something else? I pushed the thought aside and sat on the stool beside him just as he finished his wonderful rendition.

"Erik. That was..." I could not put my emotions into words. "That was beautiful..."

He looked up at me, and started to cry. His whole body shook with emotion as he wept. What had I said?

"Erik, whatever's the matter?" I asked him, unsure what else to say or do.

"C...Christine..." He mumbled, then sniffled and wiped his tears away, "No one has ever said that to me before!"

"What? But surely you must have had concerts or...or something? Didn't your mother and father think you were a genius?" I took one look at him and realized what had happened in his life. His mother and father did not love him.

Poor, unhappy Erik! Oh, the pain in his eyes. The emptiness, the loneliness...

"My mother and father hated me. They never showed me 'love'. What is 'love', Christine? Can...can you show me? Please?" His sweet, little innocent voice asked me. What was I to do?

"This is love, Erik..." I said, and leaned forward and kissed him on his awkward little lips. The poor thing gasped and started to ask what I was doing. But then he closed his eyes and I knew he was enjoying it. I must confess that I did too. I pulled away from him, leaving him wanting more. He opened his eyes and then he leapt on me!

"Erik! What are you doing?" I moaned, his little mouth trying to connect with mine.

"I want more love Christine! I like love now. Love is you."

I stood up. "Erik, I cannot give you more love than a kiss or a cuddle. Not until we are older." I sighed. Oh god, Erik, please don't ask what I meant by that.

"What? W...why not? I love you Christine!" He shouted. What a temper he had! Surely this could not be the sweet little boy who just played so gracefully.

"Erik. Please. Why don't you we talk about your life?" He started to calm down as I stroked his wet little cheek.

He froze. "My life?" He gasped, "You want to hear about my life?" Once I nodded he continued. "I never had a life, Christine. That's the truth." He sniffed, "My mother...she hated me the moment I was born. As for my drunken father...he whipped me every day. I tried to be nice to them, but...but they weren't nice to me! My father thought the devil was inside me because of this cursed face. I started to play the piano when I was three and my mother hated it. My father whipped me every time I played, but...but I played every night Christine! I loved the music. I could not resist the beautiful sounds and beautiful notes...I then found a violin in the loft when I was four and that only made matters worse. My father whipped me more. He locked me in my room, alone and with nothing; only a white mask, which pained me so much. Oh, it hurt so very much Christine! I was never to be seen without it. I had never seen my face. But one day...one day my mother ripped the sheet of the lone mirror in my room and I...I saw the monster I truly am." He was crying now, his eyes full of sadness, "I almost died that night, Christine. I lashed out at the mirror and...And this happened." He showed me his wrists. They were covered in scars and there were lots of lumps everywhere. My heart went out to him. "Christine, must I say more?" He pleaded.

"No, Erik. Not if you don't want to." I whispered, and gestured for him to come closer to me. He did so, asking what I wanted. "I want your love Erik."I smiled and he gave me the greatest cuddle I could ask for. I was so very happy here with Erik.

"So, Erik, do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked, making conversation.

He nodded. "A brother."

"What's his name?"

"Raoul."


	4. Chapter 4

**Christine's POV**

Erik and I were making breakfast, when I heard a loud noise from outside. Was it my father? I glanced over at Erik, who was cautiously examining a piece of carrot. He looked up at me; his eyes burning into me. I looked away; I had to see who was outside. I made my way up the hallway and saw not one, but two shadows at the door. I noticed Erik had crept up behind me and was clutching on to my nightdress. I reached my hand out to open the door but the figures outside beat me to it. It was my father! But...but something was wrong. He smelled funny. Was he drunk? I noticed he had his hands around a woman's waist. Who was she?

"Excuse me but who-" I started to ask but I was cut off by the woman.

"Erik?" The woman moaned, as if in pain, and then pointed at Erik, who was now on the floor, cowering away from her. I saw him look up and saw sudden recognition in his beautiful eyes. He looked at her once, and the tears started to flow in streams down his face. I don't know how many cups I could have filled with those tears of hate. Oh, how I wanted to comfort him but no, I couldn't do anything for this woman, this evil, evil woman, was his-

"Mother?" He whispered. He got to his feet. He seemed confused, but I could not tell if he was happy or sad to see her. He walked towards her. "Mother, are you glad to...to see me?" He asked politely. I was confused. I thought he hated her, but perhaps it was the other way around. Perhaps he loved his mother and father but they just didn't love him back.

"Erik..." The woman started, "I'm...I'm sorry." She cried out as she fell to her knees and hugged him. I couldn't see his face, and was not sure if I wanted to as it would most likely break my heart. He was finally accepted by his mother. 'Oh, Erik,' I wept silently to myself.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you, my darling. But you see, Erik, it was not me, it was your father! He...he forced me to hate you but I couldn't bring myself to it! You are my son; I could never, ever hate you." She cried out again, this time I thought she would snap as she was such a delicate woman. My heart went out to Erik right now; he must be feeling so many new emotions.

"Mother? Where's papa? Shouldn't he be here?" Erik moaned. It hurt me to see him like this. He loved his father even though there was no love returned.

"Yes, dear, he should but he is not. He left me several years ago, with your brother. He saw me at the gypsy fair, visiting you..."

Erik's eyes widened. "You visited me?" He asked, not believing what she was saying.

"Yes, my dear, every month. Oh, it broke my heart to see you like that! The way that man would yank the sack of your head and whip you! Oh, Erik! Your little face, those pleading eyes, your cries for help, it broke me. Your father found out from one of his friends who had saw me there. He left the next morning and took Raoul with him. I haven't seen them for three years."

"Mother, I'm sorry." Erik said, his soft voice would rid anyone of sadness.

"Erik, I am sorry to say this but, would you please wear a mask?" His mother stood up, at a slightly awkward angle. I feared she was still drunk and had not quite sobered up yet.

Erik looked as though she had just broken his heart, yet again. "A mask? You...you want me to wear a mask? Mother?" He cried, and then sang softly to her:

_Look with your heart,_

_And not with your eyes,_

_The heart can't be fooled,_

_The heart is too wise._

_Forget what you think,_

_Ignore what you hear._

_Look with your heart,_

_It always see's clear._

_Love is not always beautiful,_

_Not at the start..._

That was the moment when my heart truly broke. It hurt me to see him like this; in denial, in pain, refused of love and compassion. Oh, Erik!

Suddenly his mother lashed out and struck him across the face. I was so shocked, I could not move! What had made her change her mind so suddenly? I thought she loved him!

"Erik," I cried, "Are you alright?" I ran over to him as quick as I could. His face was bleeding from everywhere from the look of it. He saw me and whispered my name and then he fell unconscious.

I stood up. I faced her. "You monster!" I yelled, "Look what you've done to poor Erik!"

She laughed. "Poor Erik? Ha! Is he your lover? Pathetic." She spat at me.

Why had she suddenly changed her attitude so quickly? She loved him, now she hated him? No. I wouldn't let her get away with this.

"I thought you loved him? And, yes, maybe he is my lover, but that's not important! I saved him from the gypsies; I went there and rescued him myself! I love him! How can you treat him like that? Does it not pain your heart?" I wept; I wanted her to understand my point. I looked over at my father; he was asleep. I would have to take her on my own. So be it.

"Pain my heart? You foolish little child, of course it does! It killed me every day to know that my child was being starved and beaten! It killed me to know that his own father hated him, as did his brother. It pained me so very much." She clutched her chest, "I fear I may die from the pain sometimes. I do love him, I do. I am so, so proud of him. His first composition at four, a master of the piano and violin by five, I was so proud. But his voice, no, I was not proud of his voice. I hated it! I could not tolerate it. He...he seduced me with that soft voice of his. Of course, he was just a child and he did not know. He just wanted attention, poor thing. But I knew deep down that he was slowly seducing me. So, I had to do something. I told his father we should take him to the gypsies and leave him there, and they would drive the devil out of him. Of course, I knew there was no devil in the poor child, but this idea made his father ecstatic." She sighed, "I still hate myself to this day for doing such a horrid thing to my own child. My Erik..."

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Erik and Christine Chapter 5**

**Christine's POV**

I was downstairs checking on my father when I heard mumbling upstairs. It must be Erik, I thought. I abandoned making tea for my father and decided to go upstairs and check on him. On the way up I peeked in to see Erik's mother and she was still asleep and most likely still drunk. I then opened my door and saw Erik smashing his head off the concrete wall. He was shouting, "Erik is bad! Erik is bad! Erik must punish himself!" I immediately ran over and pulled him away, and I was horrified to see his blood all over the wall.

"Erik! Stop, it's _me!_ It's Christine!" I yelled, but not too loudly as I did not want to wake my father or his mother. He thrashed about in my arms, and I realized he wasn't quite himself. It must have been when he banged his head on the floor, I thought, and why was he referring to himself like that?

"Erik is a monster! Erik must punish himself!" He still yelled, and wept, no matter what I did to comfort him.

"You are not a monster! Shh, Erik, it's alright. Why must you punish yourself?"

He broke free off my grip, and turned around to face me. His head was covered in blood and his face was streaked with tears. His chest was slashed several times and his nails were bloody. _Erik, what have you done?_

"Erik had to punish himself..." He wailed, looking at me - as if expecting me to hit him. "Erik had to punish himself because he has been bad! Erik's mother is not happy because Erik was bad! Bad!" He wailed, and it killed me to see him like this. I was about to say something when he ran past me and staggered downstairs. I immediately followed him, trying to grab his arm but I was too slow. He ran into the kitchen, and began to yank drawers out, looking for something. Then it hit me.

A knife. He was looking for a knife!

"No, Erik! Don't do this!" I wept, but he payed me no attention. I trying to pull him away but he was surprisingly strong all of a sudden. Then, he found what he was looking for.

"Erik must punish himself. Erik must punish himself!" He cried hysterically, like a maniac. I was so very worried for him! I tried to grab the knife from him but he pushed me to the ground. I landed on my face and gasped in, not pain, but shock. The Erik I knew would _never_ hurt me!

"Erik, please, stop!" I wailed, but just then he kneeled down and picked up the knife. I yelled once more but he wasn't listening. I watched as he slowly dragged the knife across his left wrist three times and then twice across his scarred chest. He gasped, and dropped the knife and looked at me.

His eyes said everything.

_Sorry._

He fell to the ground and began to cry uncontrollably, like a lost child. I slowly sat up and crawled towards him, sobbing. He suddenly stood up and grabbed me by both hands, and started to drag me out the door. He let one of my hands go and then the other, and I saw the knife in his hands. He was going to kill my father, and his mother! I couldn't let him do such a horrid thing!

"Erik, stop!" I said, but he did nothing. I suddenly had an idea. I grabbed the knife from him and threw it into the kitchen, when he ran to get it, I grabbed him by the wrists and managed to get him outside. I began to run, dragging him along as he yelled "Erik must kill!" over and over again. Eventually he stopped shouting and started to ask what I was doing, just then I let go off him and he fell to the ground. He grabbed my dress and yelled, "Erik is sorry!" But I knew what I had to do to get him to snap out of this...horrific state. I grabbed his head and whispered, "I'm sorry." and I rammed it against the hard cobblestone pathway. He was immediately unconscious. I scooped him up in my arms and cried the whole way back to the house. I had some explaining to do.

_To be continued..._

_**So...how you guy's liking it? I'm still not sure how on earth works, I would appreciate any advice! **  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Erik's POV**

I was in my cage. My cage! No! Why was I here? Where was Christine? Where is she? What is going on?

I heard a rustling noise from outside. I saw someone coming. No. It couldn't be...

It was Javert! The gypsy who tortured my life. But...but I killed him! How was he alive?

He approached my cage and opened the lock with an old rusty key. He strolled over to me and looked out towards the audience I did not wish to look at. He grabbed the filthy sack of my head and roared with laughter.

"Feast your eyes on the Devil's Child!" He guffawed, holding my unruly hair out my face.

Dare I open my eyes?

I did.

And who did I see?

My mother...

She looked as though she had seen a ghost. Her face was moist with tears and her hand was outstretched towards me. She was calling my name frantically. "Erik! Erik! That's my son! Erik!"

I could feel her emotion. She was...heart-broken. I felt the same pain. I clutched my chest and gasped. She... she loved me?

"Gah!" I yelled, but no one could hear me. No one cared. No one. No one! I have been alone for too long...

No one. Only me. Only Erik. Always Erik. Just Erik. Erik! ERIK!

I clutched my head and fell to the ground and yelled. Then the taunts began...

_"Useless!"_

_"Pathetic!"_

_"DEVIL'S CHILD!"_

_"Look at him! So weak."_

_"Worthless!"_

_"Helpless!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The yell ripped from my throat.

But the voices were still there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I curled into a ball and clawed at the evil face that had given me a lifetime of suffering.

"Alone." I sobbed, "All alone. Forever."

Suddenly, I woke up...

It was a nightmare...

Then I felt Christine's hand on my chest.

"Erik! Erik! Are you okay? What happened?" She asked, her little face streaked with tears. "You were yelling and screaming. Erik? Erik!"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.

_"Pathetic!"_

The voices still taunted me.

They wouldn't stop.

Ever.

**Christine's POV**

Erik had completely destroyed my room. His blood was everywhere. The walls, the floor, the bed, the furniture. Everywhere. His face was the worst though. He had clawed at it, and it was much worse that what it was before. I couldn't bear to look!

He had flaps of skin hanging of his face, and his lips were slashed to pieces. One of his eye sockets looked as though it had been torn open.

It was a face even a mother could not love...

His body was not much better. His chest was covered in blood and his arms had deep bloody gashes.

Oh, Erik...

He had briefly woken up but fell asleep almost instantly. His yell's had broken my heart. I was shivering in fear. What had caused this?

I decided to go speak to my Father. I cautiously knocked on his bedroom door and slowly walked in.

"Father?"

He was getting ready for the day ahead, his clothes laid out, waiting to be worn.

"Yes, Christine, my dear, what is it?" He asked, noticing the sadness in my voice.

"You know..um, Erik? Well...he...almost killed himself last night and I wondered if we could go see a doctor. Please, Father? Please!" I wept, trembling.

"Christine! Are you okay?" He asked, and ran over to me. He examined almost every inch of my body, and found out I was unharmed.

"He would never hurt me." Was all I said.

"Let me see i- ...him." He muttered.

I took his hand and we walked into my bedroom.

Erik was still asleep.

My father suddenly ran over to him and threw him off the bed and onto the floor with a dull thud which made me scream.

"You monster!" My father yelled at him, he grabbed Erik by the scalp and hoisted him on to his feet. "Get out my house! NOW!" My father spat in his face.

Erik looked so scared, so innocent, so small. He had no idea what he had done. He began to cry.

"No, Father! No! Erik has not done anything wrong!" I wailed and ran over to him as he collapsed in my arms. "Erik!"

"Christine..." His little voice whispered.

I looked up at my father. "Father?"

"GET OUT! Both of you!" He spat at me. I had never seen my Father like his. Never!

"Father?" I wailed. "Father!"

He calmly walked out the room and I heard him shout "Madeleine".

Erik's mother.

Oh no.

"Christine! What is going on?" Erik whispered.

"I think...I think my father and your mother are going to... to throw us out...this house." I sniffed, the tears flowing down my face and onto my nightdress.

"No! I don't want to be alone again!" He wept into my lap.

I heard my father return and this time he was not alone.

My father grabbed me, separating me from Erik who looked lost without me.

Madeleine then grabbed Erik, restraining him as his tiny hands tried to grab onto the hem of my nightdress as I was dragged downstairs. My father carried me outside and then I heard Madeleine behind us with Erik, who was screaming all sorts of heart-wrenching things.

"Say goodbye to Erik." My father spat in my ear and carried me in the opposite direction from Erik and Madeleine.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erik screamed, both his hands reached out and gripping nothing but the empty air.

"Noooo!" I wailed, my hands doing the same as we were separated forever...

Forever.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Apologies for being absent for so long. I've been extremely busy due to school and musical theatre school! Here is the next chapter and I promise to update more often. Lauren x

* * *

Erik and Christine Chapter 7

**Christine's POV**

I woke up in a small, dusty room. An attic, I presumed. Where was I? I nudged myself onto my elbows and realised I was in the same room as Meg Giry, my best friend. My father must have abandoned me here. Why? I wanted to know why he did that. I demanded an answer! He had no right throwing me, and Erik, out of our house. I was his daughter, his life. I was all he had and now I was gone. I'm sure he would realise it was a terrible mistake in a few days once that dreadful hangover left his system. I did not even think about Madeleine. I wouldn't dare.

I slowly got out of the small little bed and tip-toed accross the room to Meg's bed. She was so pretty. She was the same age as me, yet acted much more mature although she was slightly smaller. She had gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes, like an angel. I patted her arm and she stirred. I whispered her name and she finally woke up and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Christine! Christine? Christine..." she whispered, "What are you doing here?" She sat up and embraced me quickly, eager to hear my story. I told her what had happened, from the very beginning at the gyspy fayre to the present moment. She cried, she wimpered, she looked away in pain, then finally hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Christine, I promise..." she whispered, "I promise to help you find Erik, so you can be together again." She smiled through her sadness and patted my shoulder in comfort. I thanked her and asked what time it was. She guessed and said it would be around 7am so we decided to get up as we were no longer tired nor in the mood to sleep. We slowly tip-toed downstairs and sat silently, waiting for Meg's mother to wake.

An hour had passed and we heard noise from upstairs. We immediately stood up and fixed our night dresses, making ourselves respectable infront of Madame Giry. She walked in, silently, and told us to sit down. She began to tell me what my father had told her last night once he had 'dropped' me off. Her expression was pained. She said that my father was sorry for seprating me and Erik. The alcohol and influence of drugs had taken their toll on him. He did not want to cope with a child so had decided to get rid of me. He and Madeleine were to be married in one months time. He did not know where Erik was, but apolgised to me for the distress he had caused last night.

I gasped. Married? My father and Erik's horrible mother are to be married!

**Erik's POV**

I do not recall what happened last night. I only remember being seperated from Christine and that is all. My mother dragged me away from her, my only friend, my light. She is now gone.

I woke up on a train. A rather large train, but, I suppose all trains must be large as I have never been on one before. The train is bound for Paris. I had a small satchel with me and it contains a change of clothes, some paper and ink, a bag of franc's and a mask, which is presently on my despairing face.

Once the train arrived in Paris, I was astounded. There would be so much exporing to do! I immediately ran outside into the large city and gasped in its awe. It was incredible! I started to run down the pavement and stopped as I saw a man stuggling to draw a complicated architectural design.  
"Would you like some help, monsieur?" I asked him. He looked up at me and waved me off. I stood still and asked again. The man sighed and asked how experienced I was. I told him I had been visited by Professor Guizot when I was five and he said I was a unique talent. The man's eyebrow raised and he handed me the paper and ink. He pointed towards the references and plans he was working from and I immediately started to draw.

Ten minutes later I had the whole design complete. The man was unable to speak. I picked up my satchel and began to walk away when he called me back. "Boy! Please, I would like to hire you as an apprentice. My name is Charles Garnier and I'm in charge of designing the Paris Opera House."

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**Read and review please! **

**Professor Guizot is in Susan Kay's "Phantom" novel, by the way, incase some of you haven't read it. I strongly reccomend it as it probably the best book you will ever read although it will leave you depressed for weeks.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will definetly be much longer.**

**Also, apologies if my spelling and grammer is a bit iffy, I have the flu and I have an extremely sore head. Sorry.**

**Please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating in months! I just got carried away with school, drama school and other websites! I promise to update in the next week or so as I have about 3 chapters roughly written down in my notebook.

Sorry!

Thanks,  
Lauren 


End file.
